


雨丝风片

by Samarium_AL



Series: 中国古典文学选修课 [1]
Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 大学AU，学长树×学弟慎
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Hasegawa Makoto
Series: 中国古典文学选修课 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898434
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	雨丝风片

第一次被Makoto约出去的时候，Itsuki穿的是一件入秋前新买的宽松毛衣。

前一天准备好的衬衫和外套被Mars抓破了，他出门前穿在身上才发现。舍不得打猫，只好生着闷气抓了这件一次没穿过的毛衣，往头上一套，冲出家门。

整个下午的选修课，Itsuki都没怎么听进去。刚开始被毛衣刺得发痒，后来干脆疼了起来，辣辣地发热。他集中所剩无几的注意力，也只能勉勉强强地抄了老师的板书。

三小时中国古典文学与日本现代劣质毛衣的双重煎熬，Itsuki只想快点逃回家。然后就被一双白皙的手递上一份笔记。

“Itsuki学长今天没有认真听讲哦。不介意的话，可以抄一份我的笔记。”

是Makoto，戏剧社的后辈。Itsuki记得他，一头白发走到哪里都是惹人注目的，更不用说上次课上他关于《牡丹亭·惊梦》的研究报告被老师当堂宣读。

“学长，”Makoto把笔记塞在Itsuki手里，手指在下方暧昧地抚过他的手腕，“有什么不清楚的随时可以问我哦。不过，不能白给你。”

Itsuki看向那张漂亮的脸。

“我家里明天才给我打生活费，昨天开始就没钱吃饭了。”Makoto似乎是不好意思暴露自己不会理财，声音也变小了，可是上半身整个靠向Itsuki，“学长，请我吃饭吧，好不好？”

把后辈带到一家略微高于平价的自助寿司餐厅，Itsuki本人是没什么胃口的，可Makoto吃得很起劲儿，大概真的饿坏了。见他投入，Itsuki躲到洗手间，在隔间里撩开毛衣，用手给已经红起来的皮肤扇风降温。

没想到后辈找过来，捧着冰饮敲开隔间的门，不由分说地挤进来，把饮料放在一边，一双冰凉的小手伸进来，在Itsuki滚烫的皮肤上摸来摸去。

太过分了，莽撞又失礼。可是冰冰凉凉的，好舒服啊。Itsuki闭上眼，咬着下嘴唇感受这一切。

那双冰凉的小手移到后腰，一个声音在他耳边说：“不要咬着嘴唇，学长。”

Itsuki下意识松开嘴唇，睁眼之前又被含住。Makoto在毛衣之下搂紧轻微挣扎的Itsuki，一下一下吮着他被咬过的下唇，夺过他的舌头品尝一遍，才放开呼吸粗重的学长，在他耳边轻轻念了一句：“锦屏人忒看得这韶光贱。”

Itsuki还没回过味儿，Makoto就开始解衬衫扣子。Itsuki慌张地按住他的手，他却笑得乖巧：“学长的身上都磨红了，我把T恤借给你穿。”

那天Itsuki就贴身穿着Makoto的衣服回了家。他抱起来Mars的时候，小家伙在他身上嗅了半天。后来Makoto第一次到Itsuki家时，Mars很快就接纳了他，这让Itsuki再一次感到被后辈套路。

两个人就这么渐渐熟悉起来。一起上选修课，一起排练，偶尔去对方家里坐坐。Makoto清楚Itsuki文静，也赞叹他在舞台上投入角色时脸庞上的光彩。除了上课时一定会认真听讲，Makoto在更衣室，在没有旁人的后台，在自家的沙发上，拥抱、亲吻甚至上下抚摸Itsuki；而学长也不再抗拒，一声不吭地红了脸，把手伸进后辈衣服下摆，揉捏他光滑紧致的腰腹。

冬季的第一场雨飘落，Makoto在自己卧室里轻轻推了一下Itsuki，文静的学长就躺倒在床，双臂缠上后辈的脖子。Makoto埋头隔着衣服咬他的腹肌，Itsuki眯着眼，像被梳毛的Mars一般享受，开口轻声哼唱：“原来姹紫嫣红开遍……”

“嘘……”Makoto秀气的食指点上他的唇，另一只手动作起来，解他的衣裳，“和你把领扣儿松，衣带宽……”

Itsuki也知道自己唱错了，抿一抿嘴，任由Makoto把自己剥个精光，双手扶上他的腰，拇指在小腹摩梭。

虽然词句不好，但难得台下一向文静寡言的他肯唱两句。Itsuki并没有精雕细琢的技巧，恰好Makoto爱好天然。嘴巴和眼角勾出甜美的笑，他从枕头下摸出一支润滑液，牵起Itsuki的一只手，在他略带差异的目光里挤了不少。两个人的手掌相互摩擦，十指穿插，把润滑液拉出晶亮的丝。这样玩了一会，润滑液带上两个人的温度，Makoto才握着Itsuki的手，把他的手指一根一根地送进自己体内。

好紧，几乎不能动弹。Itsuki在Makoto眼神和动作的示意下，微微用力，向深处探去。

一声轻喘，生理卫生教材的插图浮现眼前。Itsuki勾起手指反复按压，眼看着后辈的笑容僵在脸上，眉毛慢慢扭在一起，那张能言善辩的嘴里吐出断断续续的句子：“Itsuki……san，停，停下来，Mako要……要你的……”

在这个时候用上敬语，又像个小孩子一般自称，Makoto真是狡猾极了。Itsuki捏住他的下巴，像他们在隔间里第一次接吻时Makoto对他做的那样吻他；另一只手抽出来，扶着他已然软下去的腰肢，把自己送了进去。

Itsuki的第一次结束得有点早，Makoto并不点破，抽噎着说一些“好舒服”“喜欢”“吃不下了”“求你”之类的话，被打横抱去洗澡的时候无力地戳弄学长的腰。

温热的水淋在背上，Makoto搂着Itsuki的脖子，一味地撒娇，把半个人的重量压在他身上。Itsuki误以为自己把他欺负狠了，不用他动手，自己把他从里到外洗净擦干，又抱回床上。

Makoto不撒手，Itsuki没法穿衣服。两个人赤身裸体，盖着同一床被子。Itsuki看着Makoto发红的眼角，觉得委屈里带了三分妖艳。后辈被学长盯久了，害羞般钻到他怀里，闷闷地问：“Itsuki喜欢吗？”

Itsuki的声音从头顶传来，这次他没引错句子：“不到园林，怎知春色如许?”


End file.
